


Damn Your Romanticism

by emc257



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emc257/pseuds/emc257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Sunday Eren and Levi go on a date. It soon becomes a competition to see who can plan the most romantic date. Things get out of hand quickly when both men don't know when to call it quits.</p><p>This is an excuse to write Levi and Eren in various date situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Belong In A Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is unbetad (is that the word for it?) If someone would like to be a beta for future chapters that would be great. I hope you enjoy and please leave feedback, it is very helpful.

A sudden impact to the face jolted Eren awake. He groaned pushing the offending pillow away from his face, sitting up He turned to glare at Levi who didn't even try to pretend to look innocent.

"Don't look so constipated. You were the one who insisted that we have a date day every Sunday." Levi said, moving to push Eren out of the bed. Quickly, Eren grabbed Levi's wrist dragging the shorter man into the bed. Eren lifted his head while simultaneously pulling Levi down to kiss him. Levi wasn't having any of that knowing where it was headed. After a chaste kiss he pulled away, giving Eren a glare that would make a weaker man cry.

"Oh, no.  You aren't getting out of this, that easily. You were the one that was complaining the I am not romantic enough, so your lazy ass out of bed. We are going on a date." Levi said with a note of finality in his voice. 

Throwing the blanket off himself Eren grumbled, "morning sex is romantic." A quick look from Levi got the younger man hustling out of bed. He shuffled to the bathroom starting to brush his teeth.

"Where are we going anyway?" Eren asked mouth still full of toothpaste, sending a little bit flying out onto the sink.

"Somewhere you fit in quiet nicely." Levi said eyeing the taller man with disgust at his actions. "We are going to the zoo."

Eren leaned into Levi as they stood in line to enter the zoo. The older didn't even flinch under Eren's weight; he just slipped his hand into Eren's. The line moved quickly and soon they were in the zoo. Already downing two cups of coffee Eren was starting to be giddy. He hadn't been to a zoo since he was little and while it wasn't Eren's idea of a very romantic date, he was excited to spend the day with Levi. Sunday was the only day that both the men had off, so Eren had suggested a few weeks ago that they make an effort to go on romantic dates every Sunday. This was the first time either of them had actually followed through with it though.

As the two entered the zoo Eren's attention was pulled in every direction by bright colors and loud sounds, even his noise was pulling him in the direction of the nearest food stand. He felt a tug on his hand and snapped back to attention as he focused in on the annoyed look on his boyfriend's face.

           "Come on. I didn't wake up at the ass crack of dawn just to stand in the entrance way." Levi said firmly heading off down the path.

“You were the one that woke me up, you asshat.” Eren grumbled, letting Levi drag him along the path. Levi shot him a warning glare over hid shoulder, which made Eren giggle a little. They seemed to be heading toward the big cat exhibit because Eren could hear a roar that was distinctively lionesque.

Eren quickened his step a tad so Levi was no longer pulling him. Excitement filled Eren and he almost set off running toward the sound. It was only Levi's hand in his that stopped him.

"Calm down brat. The animals will still be there even if you walk." Levi said rolling his eyes at the enthusiasm Eren was known to show. Eren in turn just hummed his impatience as he reduced his speed to one that Levi deemed tolerable. Once the cage was in sight there was no stopping Eren. Dropping Levi's hand, Eren made a mad dash toward the cage, pressing his face up to the glass to get a better look. Levi noticeably flinched at how dirty the glass had to be. He needs to remember to have Eren clean his face before he let Eren kiss him.

"Levi! Come look at this!" Eren called loudly, waving his arms around enthusiastically. Refusing to speed up his pace Levi slowly made his way over to the glass. He peered in expecting to see something exciting, but instead just seeing two lions lounging on some rocks. He lightly whacked Eren in the back of the head, earning a disgruntled yelp from the younger male.

"With all that commotion, I would have thought they would be doing something at least worth looking at." Levi complains.

"Well you know lions sleep...look up fact..." Eren said smugly pointing at the display. Levi didn't rise to the bait and just turned to look back at the lions instead. They still hadn't moved an inch.

"Sort of reminds me of your fat ass in the mornings." Levi said amused. 

Eren scowled looking over to him, "are you ever going to let that go?"

 "Once it stops being funny to tease you about it" Levi hummed out in reply.

Instead of letting Eren reply Levi grabbed his hand and lead the younger male down the path to the next exhibit. This one was on African herbivores.  Levi wondered if it could be considered cruel to have the lion's natural prey within sight of the lion even when they had no chance of catching them. Eren didn't seem to be as captivated by the zebras as he had for the lion's so Levi quickly had them move on.

Levi looked around for something that might grab Eren's attention. It shouldn't be that hard the boy had the attention span of a toddler; really he just needed to find something shiny.

"Close your eyes we are going to play a game." Levi ordered suddenly cutting Eren off. For his part Eren gave Levi a nervous look but closed his eyes obediently. Levi started walking forward leading Eren through the crowd. He made sure to move slowly so the blinded Eren wouldn't run into people. Finally Levi stopped by a cage.

"Keep your damn eyes closed." Levi said after seeing Eren start to open his eyes. Eren shunned in response. Knowing he couldn't trust Eren to keep his eyes shut Levi moved so he was standing behind Eren, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Wow, that is impressive. I didn't know you could reach that high." Eren laughed. Levi scowled kneeing Eren in the back of the leg in response, making the other male fall a little. Admittedly now that the boy was in a lower position Levi no longer had to stand on his toes to reach his eyes.

"Shut up. We are going to play a game. I'm going to describe the animal and you are going to guess what it is." Levi ordered. Eren laughed but didn't protest. "Its a mammal, walls on four legs." Levi started. "It is from India" Levi felt Eren twitch in his hands trying to peek; he tightened his grip on the boy who let out a squeak of pain.

"Oh come on, I'm not good with animals." Eren complained.

"Winnie the Pooh has a friend who is like this animal."

 "Piglet!" Eren yelled confidently, Levi silently questioned why he was dating this dolt. "No. Calvin has a friend who is this animal."

"Tiger!" Eren yelled.

Levi lifted his hands from Eren's face so the boy could see the big cat that was prowling the edge of the cage.

"You know I love you Eren, but you are dumb as shit." Levi said making Eren's face go red.

For the next hour or so the pair aimlessly wondered around the zoo. They didn't have a clear animal they wanted to see, but would stop if one caught their eye. Eren was happy just to have the time with Levi. He kept up a constant babble as they walked Levi commenting when Eren would pause for breath. When the pair reached the black bear exhibit Eren got excited again. Squeezing Levi's hand almost painfully hard, Eren dragged the shorter man into the walk about exhibit. Levi wished Eren would get out of the habit of dragging him behind him when he got excited. Levi would always follow Eren, abet much slower than the younger man would prefer.

The exhibit was a walk about, circling a jungle like cage. It was styled to look, sound, and seem like a jungle. Levi had to admit that it felt pretty realistic as far as zoo attractions went. Eren was already right up against the railing of the first vintage point. Has head was swiveling at such a speed in an attempt to find the bears that Levi was surprised it didn't unscrew itself from Eren's body.

Levi saddled up to the railing comfortably leaning into it. He didn't make too much effort to look for the bears knowing that as soon as Eren spotted one he would know. After a few minutes of looking fruitlessly Eren grunted in frustration and ran ahead to the next vantage point leaving Levi behind. As Levi slowly followed his distracted boyfriend, he decided that he preferred when Eren annoyingly dragged him place instead of forgetting about him. When he finally caught up to the boy he roughly grabbed him by the back of his shirt pulling him away from the railing.

"Oi, what's the idea leaving me behind?" Levi said unpleasantly. Eren looked at him sheepishly.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Levi just glared at him in response letting go of the boy.

"Just find your damn bears, brat," he mumbled as Eren went back to the railing.  He had his feet on the first rung so he could get some leverage to look into the cage. His whole torso was dangling over the railing. Gruffly Levi grabbed the boy by the shirt again pulling him away from the railing.

           "What are you five? Be careful, you are going to fall in" Levi said wrapping his arm around Eren's waist so he could better control him it was Eren's turn to roll his eyes as he went back to looking for the bears. There was a peaceful moment where Levi was able to appreciate Eren's toned waist but the almost silence was broken by grabbing gasping and excitedly point at something.  Levi's followed to where Eren was pointing to see two bears eating some bamboo. He had thought it was only pandas that ate bamboo but he guessed he was wrong. Eren was making a cooing noise over them and when they spotted the cubs Levi thought Eren was going to melt.

"Calm down. You are acting like a rabbit that just drank a red bull." Levi said. Eren gave him a look. "I will admit though they do look damn cuddable." Levi felt arms wrap around his waist and Eren's headrest on top of his. Damn the kid for his height.

 "Yeah but I would rather cuddle my own personal bear." Levi almost kicked Eren for being so cheesy.

The pair exited the bear habitat arms wrapped around each other’s waists. “So what now?” Eren asked looked down at Levi. “We have seen the lion, tigers, and bears.”

“Oh my.” Levi said straight-faced.

“How about the monkeys?’ Eren asked missing it.

“I doubt these ones fly though.” Levi said, but Eren was too busy running ahead to hear him. Levi followed behind at his own pace. When he had decided to take them to the zoo he hadn’t realized it would revert Eren back into a toddler. The monkey habitat was more of an island than a cage. If the monkeys ever learned to swim it the zoo would be screwed, Levi noted. Eren was hanging over the rope that blocked off the water’s edge. He looked like he was just a little push from falling in, Levi’s hands twitched with the temptation. Instead he focused on the monkeys. They were disgusting.

Eren turned when he heard Levi snort, “That one looks like you.” Levi said pointing towards a monkey with a stupid look on his face that was trying to swing to a tree outside of the little island. They watched as the monkey fell into the water.

“Even acts like you too.” Levi snorted again, making Eren’s face go red.

“And that one looks like you.” Eren laughed pointing towards a pile of monkey shit

“You little shit.” Levi huffed

“No, I think that’s you” Eren smiled at him.

“Asshole”

“Little shit”

“Dick”

“Shorty” Eren said with that annoying grin he made when he knew he won. Levi punched him in the arm, hard, making the younger man wince in pain.

The rest of the day passed in relative normalcy for them. If Levi could capture the day in snapshots it would show a sullen man being dragged around an over eager brat. Thinking about it, they were not that much different than the families that were there, expect Eren show be able to control himself better.

As they went to exit the zoo, Eren stopped Levi pulling him aside. “Let’s take a selfie.” He said waving his phone in Levi’s face. Levi swatted the offending phone away but let Eren drag him over to the obnoxious tropical frog stature that held a sign saying “Thank you for visiting.”

Eren squatted a little so his face was even with Levi’s. He held out his phone, making a cheesy smile that lit up his eyes. Levi kept his usual expression while Eren took a series of photos all of which had him making a ridiculous expression. At the spur of the moment Levi turned and kissed Eren on the cheek just as he went to take a picture. Levi snatched the phone away from Eren to examine the picture.

“You look like a tomato. You would think we had never kissed before.” Levi said tossing Eren his phone back. “You should post that one. Your follows on Instagram will love it.”

“Hashtag Sunday dates” Eren smiled, thumbs typing away at his phone. “But seriously, this was fun we should start doing this more.” Eren said slipping his hand into Levi’s, who just hummed in response. “Next week it is my turn to take you out on a date.” Eren said with a note of finality in his voice.

“It better be as romantic as this.” Levi joked gesturing to the zoo around them. Eren’s eyes lit up with a dangerous glint.

“I bet I can out romantic you.” Eren challenged.

“Romantic isn’t a verb and like hell you can.” Levi countered his competiveness flaring up.

“Every Sunday we will have a date, alternating who plans them. It has to be romantic as hell.” Eren said extending his hand to confirm the bet.

“Your on.” Levi said taking his hand. “May the best romantic win.”


	2. Try to be a Little More Family Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Eren's turn to out romance Levi. Too bad he picks one of the few things Levi can't do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an early update, because I got it done. Still looking for a beta if anyone is interested, just contact me on my tumblr which is awildtitanappears.
> 
> I would love some feedback so feel free to give any

Levi was in the kitchen reading the newspaper when he heard the blaring of Eren’s alarm followed by a series of curses coming from the bedroom. He idly looked over to the microwave clock, and squinted to read that it was only 10 o’clock. That was relatively early for Eren. As the alarm stopped blaring, but the curses kept coming, Levi carefully folded the newspaper and stood up to refill his coffee mug.

Just as he was pouring the coffee into his mug, Eren stumbled into the kitchen, leaning on the counter sleepily. He was eyeing the cup longingly. Levi surrendered his mug to Eren, settling on making tea instead. He knew he would be safe from Eren stealing that. Eren took the mug and hummed in satisfaction as he took a sip.

“You are up early.” Levi said pulling out a kettle to boil water with.

“Well it is my turn to pick the date.” Eren said taking another sip of coffee.

“And where, may I ask are we going?” Levi said, slightly worried. He hadn’t thought that Eren had been serious last week.

“I thought we could do a throwback and go to a roller rink.” Eren smiled indecently bright for the time of day. He turned around to start getting ready for the day taking the coffee mug with him. Levi knew he was going to find that mug in some random place around the house and not in the dishwasher like it should end up. He leaned against the counter waiting for the water boiling, feeling anxiety rise in the pit of his stomach.

As they pulled up to the rink, Levi stared up at the blaring neon sign that blinked ‘Titan Skating.’ There was a horrendous creature that Levi did not really fit into the family friendly category that smiled down at him, almost mockingly, like it knew his struggle. 

Levi looked around the rink while Eren paid for their entrance fee. It was almost deserted. There were some grandparents there with their grandkids and what seemed to be a girl’s birthday. Still it appeared most of the patrons were either under the age of 15 or over the age of 60.

“You’ll fit right in.” Eren said, catching Levi staring. “Don’t worry I will hold your hand so you don’t break your hip.” He laughed handing Levi a pair of skates.

“An so will you. Although I am sure most of these kids no how to respect their elders.” Levi scoffed taking the skates. He sat down at the nearest table in order to put the skates on. Eren laughed, sitting down next to him. The sound of Eren’s too loud laugh made the corners of Levi’s mouth turn up slightly. He loved Eren’s laugh and always enjoyed hearing it.

Eren was much quicker than him at putting on the skates and Levi could feel his hyperactive boyfriend fidgeting next to him a tempting to be patience while Levi finished putting on his skates. As soon as Levi had the skates completely laced up, Eren was up and skated away. Carefully Levi stood up, gripping the table for balance. With a sharp intake of breath Levi pushed off the table to follow Eren, only to find himself flat on his face a couple seconds later.

A loud laugh punctured his ears, as he cursed pushing himself off the ground so he was sitting up. He wanted to punch the source of the laughter.

“Don’t be an asshole. Help me up.” Levi demanded lifting his arms up toward Eren, who obliged still giggling. Eren held Levi’s hand until the older man was steady. As soon as Eren released Levi’s hand, Levi lost balance and was falling again, only managing to stay upright because he grabbed on to Eren for balance. Eren barely managed to suppress his laughter as Levi glared at him.

“You got this?” Eren asked amusement obvious in his voice. Levi just nodded grinding his teeth. “Then let’s go skate!” Eren said excitedly. He carefully wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist to lead him to the rink. He did not get very far before Levi lost balance again taking them both down.

The laughter that erupted from Eren was loud enough to cover Levi’s not so quite yell of “Fuck” as he hit the ground for the second time that day. He could feel the stares of the other skaters on them, and quickly tried to push his boyfriend off of him. Eren rolled away from Levi and stood up.

“You don’t know how to skate do you?” Eren asked bemused. Levi swore again as his face turned red, which made him angry making his face even redder. It was Eren who was the one that blushed all the time, not him.

“Not all of us wasted our as children on something as stupid as this.” Levi said through gritted teeth.

“Well I guess now is the perfect time to learn.” Eren smiled, pulling Levi into a tight hug. Levi pushed Eren away embarrassed. This time Eren took Levi’s hand and very slowly lead them to the rink. “Ok, skating is just like walking so it should be really easy for you to learn.” Eren said clapping his hands together. Unfortually that mean that he had let go of Levi’s hand, causing the man to lose balance again.

“How are you supposed to stand when these tings have wheels on the bottom?” Levi muttered as he latched on to Eren’s waist for support. His face was pressed into the younger man’s chest, but he was too unsure of himself to push away.

Eren carefully extracted Levi, who seemed to have turned into some sort of leech because he was not letting go. Once he managed to get the man off of him, Eren promoted to Levi to actually try to skate. Taking a deep breath Levi lifted his foot to try to move, but his other leg slipped out form under him. He landed on his ass, hard. This time though he managed not to curse, at least there was improvement in that area.

            Levi turned to glare at his boyfriend daring him to laugh. To his credit Eren managed to hold his laughter, just not the stupid shit-eating grin on his face. He was lucky Levi loved him, or else Levi would have punched him by now. He swatted away the hand Eren offered out to him, wanting to keep at least a little of his pride. Just as Levi was about to stand up a group of little boys skated past way faster than Levi thought was necessary, but the momentum from the group caused Levi to fall back down again this time his didn’t bite back his loud curses. More parents were looking at him critically.

            Resigning himself to life on the floor Levi stayed down, not even bother to attempt to get up. He turned at a tap on his shoulder. Assuming it was Eren he said, “What the fuck do you want?” Instead of Eren’s face, Levi was face to face with a very scared looking girl. She held out a helmet to Levi.

            “I thought you could use this. You need it more than I do.” The girl stuttered nervously. Lev just gave her a glare that sent her skating in the opposite direction. He looked up at the choked out laughter that was coming from Eren.

“Wait right there, I’ll be right back.” Eren said quickly before skating off, leaving Levi stranded in the middle of the rink.

Carefully Levi made his was to the edge of the rink, trying to avoid the other skaters who gave him pitying looks. Clinging to the short wall, Levi was able to make his way off the rink after what felt like an eternity.  He was mad at Eren for leaving him alone out there, but more worried about what Eren was planning. He had, had that look in his eyes before skating away; that Levi knew meant he was planning something. He planted himself in a chair when Eren returned his arms full.

“No.” Levi said as soon as he saw what Eren and in his hands. He at least had some pride left at this point and was not willing to give that up.

“But Levi…” Eren whined holding out a helmet for Levi. “It is for safety!” Eren said passionately. Levi gave him a look of disgust and struggled away while Eren tried to clip the helmet onto his head. Eventually Eren was able to bully the older man into wearing the helmet and varies safety pads he had brought. By the time Eren was done he had Levi in knee guards, elbow pads, wrist guards, Levi drew the line when he saw Eren had even managed to find a butt pad.

“If you send those pictures to Hanji, I swear to god I will end you, brat.” Levi hissed when he noticed Eren was taking pictures of him. Eren smirked at him.

“I already snapchatted them to my contact list.” Eren said making Levi glare at him. “Oh look, Hanji has already screenshoted them.” He laughed. “

“I am not afraid to kill you.” Levi hissed.

“You love me.” Eren said kissing Levi on the check. “Besides this needed to be saved for prosperity’s sake.”

Before Levi could threaten his life again, Eren dragged Levi back onto the rink. This time he maneuvered himself so he was facing Levi holding both of his hands. He started skating backwards very slowly forcing Levi along with him.

“Show off” Levi said under his breath. Eren just let out a little laugh and kept skating. He was enjoying this He had always been one to laugh, but today had been something special. He doubted though, that Levi would agree with him.

The pairs skated around the rink like that a couple times. Anytime someone would look at them weirdly Eren would tell Levi to ignore it and focus on skating. Eventually Eren let go of one of Levi’s hands and moved so he was skating side by side with Levi. The older man had always been a quick learner so Eren was not surprised that he had picked up on skating fairly quickly. He didn’t want to admit that when he, himself had been learning how to skate he had pretty much failed miserably. It was only through sheer will power and Armin’s help that he had learned after his dad had given up on teaching him.

Eren was brought out of his internal dialogue by a nudge from Levi. He looked over in the direction the Levi was pointing. “That lady has been glaring at us since we got here. I wonder what her deal is.” Levi said amused.

“It is probably because your face makes children cry.” Eren said simply making Levi scowl, which just further proved his point.

“Maybe it is because you act like such a child she is trying to figre out if you wondered away from your parents.” Levi retorted.  
            “You’re the one that looks like a child at the moment.” Eren said tapping on one of Levi’s elbow pads. He had forgotten about those.

“Shitty brat. Respect your elders.”

“Dirty old man.” Eren replied

“You little fucker.” Levi started but the two were interrupted but a frighten looking teen worker.

“Excuse me sirs. But we have had complaints about the amount of swearing.  This is a family place and if you cannot control it, we are going to have to ask you to leave.” The worker quickly said before skating away.

“Oh look now you are making teenagers cry too.” Eren laughed.

Feeling more confident about his skating Levi let go of Eren’s hand and skated ahead of the boy, startling him. Eren grinned and started after the older man. The two skated for a while without incident. Eventually Eren started to complain that he was hungry, dragging Levi off the rink to get food. While they ate their overly greasy food they made fun of the other skaters and Levi finally checked his phone, but quickly put it away when he saw he had five texts all from Hani. He would deal with that later.

Overall the date was going pretty well, Levi had to admit. Not super romantic but it was certainly fun and something they hadn’t done before. He had to give the brat props for that. It just meant he would have to out do the brat the next week.

The song changed and Levi saw a excitement grow in Eren’s face. “I love this song!” Eren yelled before dragging Levi back onto the rink. Levi was really going to have to try and break Eren of that habit. They skated hand in hand, not minding stares they got. Levi looked at Eren confused when he felt the younger man’s hand slip out of his. He felt both of Eren’s arms wrap around his waist pulling him close to the taller man’s body. It caused Levi to lose balance a little, but lucky Eren was holding on tight enough to not let him fall.

“Be careful brat.” Levi said. Eren just laughed it off and kept skating, but lost balance himself. The pair fell forward, Eren landing on top of Levi who yelled “Fuck” louder than he had meant to. All eyes were on them and he could see the same worker who had told them off nervously before looking even more nervous now.

“Hm, I think we better go.” Eren laughed standing up, pulling Levi up with him. They gathered their stuff and returned the skates and safety gear and headed out into the parking lot.

“I’ll give you a 6.7 on the romantic scale.” Levi said as they got into their chair. Eren looked at him indigently, but Levi cut him off before he could say anything. “Getting kicked out of a place and falling on my ass don’t scream romantic to me.”

“It’s not my fault you don’t know how to skate.” Eren mumbled angrily. “Fine, next week...”

“It is my turn next week brat.” Levi growled. He was not going to lose this competition to Eren. The younger man signed but gave in. They reached a red light and Eren leaned over from the driver’s seat to kiss Levi quickly.

“Fine. But I had fun today. I don’t think I have laughed that hard in a while.” Eren said not mentioning that it was at Levi’s expense. Levi just mumbled that he had a good time as well and ordered Eren to focus on driving. Eren turned back toward the road smiling, wondering what Levi had in store for them the next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you guys liked it. I enjoyed writing this chapter.  
> I have exams next week, but the next chapter is already written in my notebook so I just have to type it so it should be out in the next couple days
> 
> As always feel free to send in comments or feedback. I would drove to know what you guys think


	3. Attack of the Drive-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's turn to chose again and he chose to go old school. Eren and Levi head to a drive-in for make-out sessions and more, Eren hopes. Too bad for him Levi has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that is chapter is some what late. It was finals week and my sister was hounding me to get all my work done. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it.

Slowly Eren opened his eyes. He curled up a little, trying to fall back to sleep, but then stretched out. He looked at the clock and panicked. It was after 2, he had slept later than he had meant to. Trying to extract himself from the sheets in his panic, Eren managed to fall off the bed, face first with a loud thud. Cursing he heard a small laugh from the doorway.

“Graceful as always” Levi said taking a sip of tea. He watched his tired boyfriend struggle with the sheets. Eren in the morning was always entertaining to Levi. He took sadistic pleasure in seeing Eren struggle to do mundane tasks in his tired state.

“Like you have room to talk.” Eren muttered, finally extracting himself from the sheets, throwing them back on the bed, knowing Levi would make the bed as soon as he left the room.

“What was that, brat?” Levi asked eyebrow raised threateningly. A quick ‘nothing’ from Eren ended the issue. Eren remained on the floor, still in sleep mode, while Levi silently judged him from his spot, leaning against the doorframe. They stayed like that until Eren felt his butt starting to go numb from sitting on the floor. He slowly stood up and walked up to Levi, bending a little to give him a good morning kiss.

“So what do you have planned for us today?” Eren asked burying his face in Levi’s hair.

“I thought we could go to a drive-in and pretend to be horny teenagers again.” Levi said wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist. He felt Eren’s body shake with repressed laughter.

“I hadn’t realized you were a teenager in the fifties, Levi” Eren laughed. Levi glared up at the taller man, dropping his arms from Eren’s waist. “Serious though, that is like super cheesy. I hadn’t realized you like clichés so much. We could go to a malt shop afterward to complete it.”

“You know what, fuck you.” Levi said. “You are the one that likes clichés. I thought you would appreciate it but I forgot you were an unappreciative child.”

Eren scowled. Appeased that he had pissed off the boy Levi rewrapped his arms around Eren, this time around his neck, pulling the taller man into a deep kiss. Eren broke away eyeing the bed behind them. Levi took the hint.

“You know, there is still a couple hours until the movie.” Levi said taking a couple steps back toward the bed. Eren followed him hungrily.  Levi worked his fingers up Eren’s chest lightly teasing the nipple. He let Eren back him against the bed, but refused to go down. “Well that gives you plenty of time to get the housework done.” Levi said patting Eren on the chest before leaving the bedroom to grab some coffee.

 

Eren was able to full appreciate the truck that Levi had insisted on buying. Eren had been sure it was Levi’s napoleon complex when he had insisted that he needed such a large truck, which he had absolutely no need for. The pair had brought all the blankets and pillows in the house that Levi was willing to get dirty. They had a pretty comfy set up, but Eren could not help himself from arranging and then rearranging the blankets and pillows while Levi went to get them popcorn. He was on his fifth arrangement when he heard Levi behind him.

“You look like a disgruntled house wife or maybe a stereotypical gay man, which you are neither.” Levi said with a little chuckle as he climbed into the bed of the truck. Eren took the bucket of popcorn so it wouldn’t spill while Levi made himself comfortable on the throne of pillows. Once he was comfortable, Levi opened his arms up for Eren to join him. Eren carefully curled into Levi’s side drawing a blanket over them. Levi had his arm around Eren, his hand drawing little circles on Eren’s back. It was soothing and Eren felt himself nodding off when the movie started. It was some B horror movie that horribly cheesy to the point where Eren lost interest after about fifteen minutes.

He entertained himself by attempting to throw and catch popcorn in his mouth. It did not take long for Levi to put a stop to that, with a light smack to the back of Eren’s head.

“Stop acting like a kid who forgot to take their ADHD meds.” Levi said glaring at the mess that Eren had made.  Eren looked away sheepishly and grumbled an apology. He tried to focus back on the movie, but he could just not take it seriously. The actors were ridiculous and the affects terrible. Was that a giant tomato eating someone? That tomato definitely just ate someone. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn’t that. Levi seemed to be interested in it so Eren had to at least try to watch it.

He was bored again after only a few minutes. He titled his head up to look at Levi, who was actually watching the movie. “Pay attention, brat. I don’t want to have to explain the plot to you later.” Levi said looking down at the boy.  Eren pouted, trying to get attention from the man, but Levi was ruthless his eyes returning to the screen.

Signing Eren laid more heavily onto Levi’s side. He lightly placed a hand on Levi’s thigh and started tracing his fingers up and down Levi’s thigh. After awhile with no reaction from the older man, Eren started to move his hand higher. He worked his hand under the hem of Levi’s shirt feeling the toned muscles there. Often Eren appreciated that fact that Levi made time to go to the gym on a regular basis. That got a reaction out of Levi, just not the one that Eren wanted.

Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and would not let go, his eyes fixed on the screen. Eren huffed in displeasure. He decided to go with a different tactic. He lifted himself up a little and started planting little kisses on Levi’s neck and exposed skin. Levi shifted under Eren, making him think he was about to get what he wanted, only to be pushed away.

“I am not doing anything, Eren. We are in public and in the bed of a truck.” Levi said scowling at his boyfriend. Eren in turn blushed a little but was insistent.

“Why go to a drive-in if we can’t even make out.” Eren whined. He tried scooting back over to Levi only to be pushed away again.

“Can you sit next to me without acting like a hormonal teenage boy out on his first date?” Levi questioned.

“Yes.” Eren said rolling his eyes. “You were the one that suggest we act like horny teenagers this morning.: He complained as he snuggled back up to Levi’s side. Levi for his part already went back to ignoring the temperamental younger man. Luckily for Eren the movie was almost over at that point, so he did not have to suffer that much longer. As the credits started to roll Eren stretched out with a loud yawn. They had chosen to see a double feature, which Eren was now regretting, so they had a fifteen-minute pee break before the next one started. If the second one was as bad the first, Eren didn’t think he would make it. He would slip into a boredom coma and leave Levi a widow.

After a bathroom break, they were back in the bed of the truck, Eren curled up to Levi. Levi was playing with Eren’s hair when the movie started. It was another horror movie, but this one seemed to be better quality. Eren was actually able to get into this one.

He did not notice the hand on his thigh; he was so wrapped up in the movie. He vaguely felt lips on his neck, but a particularly stressful moment in the movie made Eren jerk forward anxiously. An arm pulled Eren back into Levi’s chest, but Eren brought his knees up to his chest making the position uncomfortable. He ignored the groping hand on his chest that was inching its way down toward his crotch. He let out a high-pitched yelp when the demon popped out scaring him. He buried his face in Levi’s side, just pecking out to see if the hero had survived.

Levi tried pulling Eren into a kiss, but Eren whined pushing him away so he could watch the movies. The frustrated growl that Levi made, drew Eren’s attention to the neglected man.

“Weren’t you just all over me? Don’t tell me you are actually into this shitfest.” Levi said gesturing angrily up at the screen.

“Karma’s a bitch. And weren’t into the last one?” Eren retorted, wanting to get back to the movie.

“Attack of the Killer Tomatoes is classic, brat.” Levi said, but the younger man’s attention was already back on the screen.

 When the movie had finished the two packed up Levi tuning out Eren’s chatter about how stupid the main characters of the film had been and how he would have survived. As they drove Eren was too wrapped up in what he was saying to notice that they were at a malt shop.

“Um, you know I was joking about going to a malt shop right?”  Eren laughed as they entered the shop.

“Just shut up and order.” Levi muttered. Once they had their malts the two slid into a booth, Eren wrapped his arm around Levi’s. They talked about nothing important.

“You have something on your face.” Levi said interrupting Eren’s train of thought. In his excitement Eren had managed to get some ice cream on the corner of his mouth. Levi leaned over and licked it away before kissing him. Eren blushed and buried his head in Levi’s shoulder. Levi smiled as he rested his chin on top of Eren’s head.

They finished their malts and left; as Levi started to drive Eren sighed loudly, causing Levi to stare at him. “Tonight, has been really nice. It is a shame that it is over.” Eren said looking out the window. Levi hummed but didn’t say anything.

The silence in the car let Levi know that Eren had fallen asleep. Making executive decision, turned the truck away from their normal path home. He drove out of the city for a little while until the lights were on the horizon. He pulled over to a nice spot. Carefully Levi got out of the truck, as to not wake up Eren, not that he needed to worry that boy could sleep through anything.

He took the blankets and pillows and reset up the bed of the truck. Once he was satisfied he went to the front of the truck and shook Eren awake. As the boy woke up he noticed the unfamiliar surroundings and panic filled his eyes. Levi placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

Levi pulled Eren out of the truck and led him to the back. It was easy in Eren’s sleepy state. “Look up Eren.” Levi commanded and the sleepy boy did as he was told. Levi watched as Eren’s eye’s lit up as  he saw the stars. There weren’t any clouds and they were far enough from the city that they could really see the stars. Watching Eren’s face take in the stars was much better to Levi than the actual stars. He knew that Eren enjoyed stargazing but didn’t really get the chance living in the city.”

“It is so pretty.” Eren gushed. Levi nodded in agreement his eye never leaving Eren’s face.

Eren leaned back into Levi’s chest taking Levi’s arms and wrapping them around himself. “I was going to give you a 4.9, but now you get a 7.8” Eren said lazily. “But I will I will get to even the score next week.” Eren said, a fire rising in his eyes. “So don’t get cocky just because you did better than me.”

“What scale are you using? This was at least an 8.3.” Levi said indigently.

“The first movie sucked, and you’re a tease.” Eren said firmly. It had already pained him to give Levi such a high score; he was not budging on it. He looked back up at the stars to signal that the conversation was over. It was nice sitting under the stars wrapped in Levi’s arms. The night was cold, but Eren felt warm next to Levi under the blankets they had brought.

Eren felt himself nodding off, but tried to fight the losing battle to stay awake. They both had to be up early the next morning, so Levi knew that they should start to head home, but he couldn’t bring himself to ruin the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)  
> Please leave feedback if you guys liked it, or even if you hated it. I just like hearing back from people and want to know how people feel about the fic.  
> There should be another chapter next week, or soon since I have the next chapter written in my notebook already I just have to type it.


	4. Slip 'N' Slide to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren decided to have a water themed day with Levi, but things never seem to go right for Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to people who left kudos and comments I really appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

A sudden chill on his legs woke Eren up. He groaned trying to move away from the cold, only to have it follow him. A grunt made his sleep fuzzy mind realize it was just Levi curled into him. Levi hated the cold, and treated Eren like his own personal space heater. Sometimes Eren thought that was the only reason Levi was dating him. Eren turned his head to look at the clock and groaned again. It was much too early to be awake, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep again with Levi’s cold ass feet on him. He tried untangling his legs from Levi’s. only to have them retangled. Eren rolled a little ways away, but Levi grabbed him tightly around the chest and dragged him back.

“Oi, brat. Stop moving so damn much.”  An angry voice said from under the covers. Eren froze until he thought Levi had fallen back asleep and started fidgeting again. “If you don’t stop moving right now, I swear to all that is holy that I will castrate you.” Levi said looking Eren directly in the eye.

“Your feet are cold.” Eren whined pathetically hoping to get sympathy points. “Can’t you start wearing socks to bed?” He complained wiggling some more. He felt Levi sit up next to him.

“Get up.” He demanded. “If I don’t get to sleep neither do you.” He dragged Eren out from under the covers. A high pitch whine escaped Eren as the cold took him. “Don’t be a baby. Go make some coffee while I shower.” Levi said rolling his eyes at the lump beside him.

Levi left Eren in favor of a warm shower, knowing full well Eren would be asleep again when he was done. Levi took his time in the shower letting the warm water run over his body. When he exited the bathroom he was surprised to see the bed empty; Eren had actually managed to drag his lazy ass out of bed. He went into the kitchen where he smelled coffee, but did not see Eren. Confused, Levi wondered into the living room and found Eren sleeping on the couch. That was more like Eren.

Rolling his eyes, Levi went and got an extra blanket to cover his idiot boyfriend with. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and a book to read. He sat down beside Eren, tucking his feet under the blanket.

About an hour later Eren woke up a little confused. It was much brighter than when he originally sat down to wait for Levi to finish his shower. He remembered closing his eyes for a second, he grimaced when he realized what had happened. Something cold on his legs made him yelp.

“Why the fuck are you feet always so cold?’ Eren asked looking at Levi.

“Good morning to you too.” Levi said not looking up from his book. “I hope you remember that it is your turn to pick the date.” He said. He marked his page and closed his book to look over at Eren.

“I know.” Eren said in the same tone a child uses when they are being nagged to do their chores by their mother. “I thought we could go to the water park.” Eren smiled up at Levi who raised hi eyebrow at the other man. Didn’t Eren realize how dirty those kinds of places were.

“You realize they treat the water so it isn’t contaminated.” Eren said reading Levi’s mind. “Let’s have brunch and then go. I can’t wait to show off my new swimsuit.”

 

“You’re an idiot.” Levi said, too amused to be annoyed. Eren from for his part looked equal parts mortified and confused as he looked at the sign. “You didn’t think to check if they were still open. It is starting to get too cold to go to a water park.” Eren let out a growl of frustration at his own stupidity.

“Let’s just go home.” He muttered in a dejected voice. Levi didn’t say anything, following Eren back to the car. He was a little shocked by Eren’s willingness to give up, that was unlike him. He had expected Eren to just come up with another idea right away.

Levi’s silence didn’t last long though, as soon as they were in the car, he started teasing Eren who did return silent. It kind of looked like he was plotting something to Levi. When they got to their house Eren made no move to get out of the car.

“You go ahead, I need to do something.” Eren smiled at Levi. Not trusting him, Levi got out of the car anyway. Once the door was closed Eren was off. Levi wondered what he was scheming but knew he would find out soon enough so was content to wait.

Not too long later he heard the car in the driveway. The front door opened and Eren came into the living room and gave Levi a peck on the lips. “I’m going to set some stuff up, don’t look until I’m done” Eren said seriously. Levi grunted in reply, he was burning with curiosity to know what the brat was up to. “I’m serious Levi. Don’t look. Pinky promise me you won’t look.’ Eren said extending his pinky out toward Levi who hooked his own around it.

Satisfied Eren went back out to the car while Levi went back to his book to distract himself. Luckily he did not have to wait long because about 45 minutes later Eren came back into the living room and told Levi to put on a swimsuit. Eren told him to meet him in the backyard when he was done.

Once Levi had his suit on he opened the sliding glass doors that led to their backyard. He was greeted by a series of water toys littering the grass. There was a slip ‘n’ slide, an elephant that was shooting water out of its trunk, a tub full og water balloons, and more. In the center of it all was a decently sized inflatable poor with two inflatable chairs floating inside

. Eren occupied one of the chairs. He was wearing nothing but sunglasses, a smirk and a speedo. Levi’s cool eyes took in the situation. “You didn’t think I would leave it at that did you?” Eren said smiling at Levi.

Annoyed at his cockiness Levi decided to grab a water gun that was lying on the patio table next to Levi. He fired at Eren, surprising the boy. It startled him, making him flip over in the inflatable chair and fall into the water. As Eren sat up Levi smirked at him, he didn’t need to see Eren’s eyes to know that a fire in them had started. Eren moved to get out of the pool and Levi shot him again.

“At least let me get armed.” He shouted through his laughter. Levi relented only long enough to throw Eren a water gun. Eren ran off hoping to get out of range of Levi’s gun, but realized that meant he was also out of range to shoot Levi. It ended with the two chasing each other around the yard. No matter where Eren tried to hard, Levi was able to get hi. Eventually out of frustration he tackled Levi into the pool. Laughing Eren sat up, smiling proudly at how he had out witted Levi, only to get splashed in the face.

Before Eren could retaliate Levi asked, “So where did you get all of this and why is in in our yard?”

“Since we couldn’t go to an actual water park I thought we could make our own. My mom still had all this from when I was little so I just got it from her.” Eren shrugged. Levi hummed in response, but was secretly impressed that Eren had thought of the idea and then followed through on it. Eren stood up bring Levi’s attention to his choice in swimwear.

“What’s with the speedo?” He asked.

“It makes my butt and legs look great.” Eren said striking a pose. Levi had to admit that Eren was right; he always thought Eren had a nice ass, but the speedo showed it off well. “I want to try the slip ‘n’ slide.” Eren said impatiently pulling Levi up. He let Eren drag him over to the glorified tart and hose. “You can go first.” Eren said in a tone making it clear he thought he was being generous.

“What do I have to do exactly?” Levi said eying the slip ‘n’ slide.

“Just run and slid across. It will be fun.” Eren prompted gesturing for Levi to go.

Levi backed up and ran toward the toy, sliding onto his belly. The plastic was not wet enough, not allowing Levi to slide. It hurt. He stood up and looked over at Eren. “That thing sucks.” He said boredly rubbing his red stomach. Eren frowned at Levi.

“No you must have done it wrong. You don’t know how to have fun. “ Eren said getting ready to go himself. He ran at the toy and slide easily on the plastic, giggling as he went. He stood up when he reached the end. “See it is fun, try it again.’ He commanded. Levi rolled his eyes but did as his boyfriend told him.

This time as Levi hit the plastic he did actually slide for about a yard but then it started to hurt. When he stood up he saw the plastic burn on his stomach and glared at Eren, who was laughing openly.

“Slide ‘n’ Slides are evil.” Levi said before marching away. Eren was too busy laughing to notice Levi grab a water balloon the tub.

“No fair!” Eren squealed as the balloon broke on his chest. Levi gave Eren a devilish grin and started a steady bombardment of water balloons. Eren held his arms up in defense but it did little to stop the onslaught.

Eren actually managed to catch a couple and throw them back at Levi, hitting his plastic burned chest. Eren wasn’t able to get close enough to the tub to get any balloons, but when he spotted the hose an evil glint sparked in his eyes. Levi followed Eren’s gaze and glared at the boy.

“Don’t you dare brat.” Levi said, but Eren ignored him and grabbed the hose, placing his thumb over the opening spraying Levi with the water.

“Well isn’t this wrought with phallic imagery.” Levi muttered. Eren laughed loudly while Levi made his way to the younger man. He pulled Eren into the little pool, discarding the hose.

Wrapping his arms around Eren so the boy couldn’t splash and leaned back against the wall of the pool. He let Eren chat, only interrupting him with rude comments every so often that made Eren laugh and tuck his face into Levi’s neck. When the sun started to set, Levi heard Eren’s stomach growl.

“Ok, I think that is enough for one day. Besides you still have to clean all this stuff up.” Levi said standing up. He put out a hand to help Eren up. Eren knew better to complain, so he accepted Levi’s help up. “Where are the towels?” Levi asked looking around the patio. He turned to see a look of horror on Eren’s face. “You forgot the towels.” Levi said putting a pause between each word, trying to control his annoyance. Eren gave him a sheepish look.

“We can just go in real fast. Nothing will get wet.” Eren hurriedly assured Levi.

“Like hell we are.” Levi snarled. “We will just wait out here until we are dry.” Levi said planting himself in a lawn chair.

“But Levi” Eren complained. ‘That will take forever. The sun isn’t even up anymore. It is getting cold.” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Well that will give you plenty of time clean up this mess.” Levi countered. Eren signed and started packing up. Levi sat in silence comptemplating how his boyfriend could be so stupid. While Eren was busy putting away the slip ‘n’ slide he noticed little lights flashing around the lawn.

“Levi, look fireflies!” He yelled dropping the slip ‘n’ slide. Levi looked up and sure enough the yard was dotted with little lights. “Let’s catch some.” Eren said pulling on Levi’s arm. Reluctantly the older man stood up and followed his perpetually hyper boyfriend.

Eren caught a few in his hands and turned to face Levi, who was not going touch those disgusting bugs. “Do you want me to get a jar?” Levi asked absent-mindedly.

“NO!” Eren yelled with an intensity that made Levi jump a little in surprise. “I don’t think its right to trap them like that.” Eren said sadly, before opening his hands, watching the fireflies fly away. Levi took Eren’s hands in his own and brought them up to his lips, placing soft kisses on them He didn’t like seeing that far off sad look in Eren’s eyes.

“Come on we are dry enough now.” Levi said pulling Eren toward the door.

“So what score do I get?” Eren asked excitedly making Levi roll his eyes. Well that didn’t last long.

“5.” Levi said simply opening the glass door. “You fail at planning, but had a nice save, but not really romantic and you forgot the towels.” Levi explained with a shrug pulling Eren inside the house. Eren let out a sigh of frustration. “Not giving up are you?” Levi teased poking Eren in the ribs making him giggle.

“Not a chance.” Eren said flashing Levi his best smile, before proceeding to shake like a wet dog to get the remaining water off him right in the living room. He immediately ran laughing off after that to try and avoid Levi’s wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a guest appearance with another couple.  
> Please leave any feedback you have for this fic either here or on my tumblr awildtitanappears

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. My tumblr is awildtitanappears if anyone want to talk. If you have any feedback it is very much appreciated.


End file.
